


Sei con Me?

by Anonim_Girl05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Spero di no), (Spero), Dopo questa storia avrete bisogno di un bravo dentista, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gabenath e Hawkyura, Humor, Kissing, La mia prima fanfic, Ma temo di sì perché ciò vi farà venire le carie dal troppo zucchero presente, Però non è così sdolcinata, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05
Summary: Gabriel e Nathalie sono fidanzati da esattamente un mese.Decidono di fare qualcosa di speciale per celebrare ciò.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Sei con Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel e Nathalie in questo one-shot non stanno più cercando di prendere i Miraculous, dal momento che hanno iniziato una nuova vita insieme.  
> Ma i Miraculous della farfalla e del pavone sono ancora di loro proprietà e nessuno sa della loro resa.
> 
> Link dove vedere la traduzione in inglese:  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378038)

Era una fresca mattina di fine estate.  
La delicata luce solare penetrava attraverso le tende bianche della grande finestra della stanza da letto con un bagliore quasi etereo, sfiorando il bel viso di Nathalie, la quale dormiva ancora pacificamente tra le braccia di Gabriel.

Dopo qualche minuto, lei aveva aperto lentamente gli occhi, cercando di abituarsi alla luminosità dell'ambiente circostante, osservando l’uomo accanto a sé:  
Egli dormiva ancora, era molto stanco, il giorno precedente aveva lavorato fino a tarda notte a causa del grande lavoro accumulatosi per un imminente sfilata davvero importante. 

Ella gli aveva accarezzato la testa, passandogli le dita delicate fra i capelli brizzolati, spettinandolo un poco.

Lei sorrideva divertita alla sua reazione:  
Egli -voltato nella direzione dove giaceva Nathalie- al contatto si era girato verso il soffitto gemendo leggermente, ma quando lei gli aveva piantato un dolce bacio sulle labbra, lui aveva aperto subito gli occhi incontrando i suoi bellissimi zaffiro e alla loro vista lui aveva sorriso mormorando con la voce un poco roca:  
“Buongiorno tesoro! Hai dormito bene stanotte?”  
Ri-avvolgendole un braccio intorno alla vita attirandola più vicina a sé.

“Certo, tu invece?”  
Domandava lei, ricevendo in risposta dal suo partner prima uno sbadiglio e poi un  
“Mhmh, sì abbastanza… Mi sento ancora un po' stanco per il lavoro di ieri, ma non è nulla di tragico.”  
Aveva abbozzato un sorriso al termine della frase.

“Bene, bene”  
sussurrava Nathalie timidamente, mentre un leggero sorriso le abbelliva il viso.  
“Sai che giorno è oggi?”  
Continuava lei.

“Mercoledì, giusto? Non ne sono molto sicuro, con tutto il lavoro che ho da fare in questi giorni, ho perso la cognizione del tempo! Comunque, perché?”

“Ma no sciocchino!”  
-ella gli aveva nuovamente scompigliato i capelli, ricevendo in cambio una smorfia divertita-  
“Non ricordi? Oggi è da esattamente un mese che siamo fidanzati.”

“Oddio, scusa! Fra mille impegni mi era completamente sfuggito di mente!”  
Aveva esclamato lui, con la voce condita con una nota di dispiacere.

“Ma figurati, non preoccuparti… Se vuoi possiamo fare qualcosa insieme per trascorrere la giornata, almeno parte di questa, dal momento che hai parecchio lavoro.”  
Lo rassicurò subito lei.

“Uhm, va bene, ma cosa avresti in mente di fare? Forse il classico pranzo e la classica cena sono un po’ troppo poco originali… Però non saprei cos’altro possiamo inventarci!”

“Io forse ho un’idea, ma non so quanto potrebbe piacerti… Però c’è da dire che è un qualcosa di inusuale e magari anche divertente!”

“Ehm, okay tu mi fai paura!”  
Aveva detto con ironia, fallendo miseramente nel tentare di rimanere serio.  
“Però sono anche curioso. Continua!”  
Aveva alzato un sopracciglio con fare indagatore.

“Beh, avevo pensato che magari possiamo trasformarci—”

“No.”

“Dai Gabe, almeno fammi finire la frase!  
Comunque, stavo dicendo che possiamo trasformarci e passare del tempo insieme sulla tour Eiffel.  
No, lì forse è meglio di no… La mattina ci sono tanti turisti.  
Però possiamo da qualche altra parte, per esempio su qualche tetto con una bella vista sullo skyline Parigino.”

“Ma Nath, se qualcuno dovesse vederci, per esempio gli eroi o qualunque altro civile, penserà che siamo lì per attaccarli oppure semplicemente per incutere timore.”

“Sì, hai ragione, ma se ci vedessero vicini come una coppia capirebbero che non abbiamo intenzione di far loro del male. Che dici, ora sei d’accordo con me?”

“Mhmh, credo di sì, ma cosa penserebbe Adrien se ci cercasse e non ci trovasse da nessuna parte nella villa?”

“Tranquillo, non staremo fuori troppo a lungo, dato che so anche quanto tu sia agorafobico.  
Ma c’è un piccolo dettaglio che mi sfugge di te, da quando ti preoccupi per Adrien?”  
Lei ridacchiava e lo stuzzicava facendogli un sorriso civettuolo.

I loro volti erano così vicini l’un l’altro che potevano sentire addosso il proprio respiro tiepido.

“Beh, tu mi hai sempre aiutato con Adrien, anzi, a dirla tutta tu sei sempre stata più brava come genitore rispetto a me—”

“Non che ci voglia tanto”  
Aveva interrotto Nathalie giocosa.  
Gabriel aveva finto di essere arrabbiato, ma infondo sapeva che lei aveva ragione, aveva ragione su davvero tante cose, troppe forse… Troppe per il suo orgoglio.  
Fingendo un broncio infantile aveva risposto:  
“Non ti permettere nemmeno signorina Sancoeur a parlarmi così!  
Comunque hai ragione, come sempre, però non mi dire che non ho fatto progressi!”

“Ehm, stai parlando di quel disastro di picnic della scorsa domenica?  
Aver portato proprio figlio al parco per un picnic di famiglia non ti rende certamente un padre migliore”  
Affermava con sfacciato umorismo.

“Come darti torto! È un progresso, piccolo, ma pur sempre un progresso!  
Comunque, il punto era un altro, volevo dire che ti ringrazio… Per tutto.  
Per ciò che hai fatto in passato, guarda solo per quello dovrei darti la vita, per ciò che stai facendo nel presente e per ciò che farai in futuro, perché so che tu sei una persona meravigliosa, con un cuore d’oro, nonostante il tuo cognome affermi il contrario, ma sappi che ti ringrazio per tutto e che soprattutto ti amo, ti amo tantissimo.”

Detto ciò l’aveva tirata in un bacio appassionato, le loro labbra si scontravano l’una contro l’altra in sincrono, trasmettendo tutto il loro amore e la sincerità che si era costruita con il loro rapporto… prima come capo/dipendente e ora come coppia, una coppia di fidanzati.

Una volta che i due si erano separati per riprendere fiato, era Nathalie a rompere il silenzio.  
“Ci prepariamo e usciamo? Conviene non tardare troppo, altrimenti farà troppo caldo.”  
“Certamente.”

> ❤️ <

Poco dopo, i due erano su un tetto di un vecchio palazzo parigino, la vista non era bella come durante la notte, ma era comunque gradevole.

Mayura era appoggiata alla spalla del suo partner, i due adulti erano seduti ad ammirare il paesaggio.

Padroneggiava il silenzio.  
Gli unici suoni percepibili provenivano dal basso, come qualche macchina che passava oppure lo schiamazzare dei bambini proveniente dal parco o da qualche cortile nelle vicinanze.  
La pace era palpabile,  
non mancava nulla,  
tutto era perfetto, o quasi…

Improvvisamente si era sentito uno strano rumore,  
era lo stomaco di Mayura che brontolava dalla fame.

“Mayura, tutto bene? Vuoi che prendiamo qualcosa da mangiare?”  
Domandava lui preoccupato.

“Sì, va tutto bene.  
Comunque sì, avrei un po’ di fame, ma cosa facciamo?”

“Mhmh, cosa ne dici se entriamo in quel bar?”  
Egli aveva indicato un bar che si trovava dall’altra parte della strada, dove era appena entrata una giovane coppia, mano nella mano.

“Sì, ma là non saremo un po’ troppo al centro della scena?”

“Mayura, proprio tu che mi dici ciò!?”  
-si era portato la mano alla fronte con fare drammatico per sottolineare il suo punto di vista-  
“Non sei mica tu che mi hai detto prima di non preoccuparci degli altri e che loro ci vedranno solo come una coppia innamorata?”

Lei si era limitata solo ad annuire.

Lui continuava:  
“Ecco, allora andiamo e freghiamocene degli altri!”  
Aveva concluso sorridendo.

“Sei con me?”  
Si era alzato in piedi porgendole una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.  
Lei l’aveva afferrata con un sorriso genuino, dimostrando di essere d’accordo.

“Sì tesoro, sempre e ovunque!”

Così i due si erano incamminati verso il bar.

> ❤️ <

Era un posticino molto carino e accogliente, l’atmosfera rendeva l’ambiente piuttosto familiare e il caratteristico aroma di chicchi di caffè macinati, insieme al meraviglioso profumo di dolci appena sfornati, rendeva il locale davvero inebriante.

Non appena i due famigerati supercattivi avevano messo piede all’interno del locale, pareva che tutto si fosse bloccato,  
cristallizzato in quel preciso istante.

Donne e uomini erano parecchio turbati, spaventati, stupiti dalla loro presenza;  
i bambini si erano rintanati tra le braccia dei genitori seppellendo il loro piccolo viso nel petto di mamma o papà;  
e anche la barista era molto sconvolta, tanto da essersi bloccata a guardarli con occhi sgranati dal terrore e bocca spalancata dall'incredulità, senza accorgersi che per sbaglio aveva fatto fuoriuscire del caffè che stava preparando.

L’atmosfera da calda e piacevole si era trasformata in fredda e cupa.  
Tutte quelle paia di occhi dei presenti erano puntate su di loro.  
La tensione era palpabile.  
E Mayura era influenzata da ciò, così aveva avvolto le braccia intorno a Papillon, il quale -percependo il suo disagio- aveva ricambiato avvolgendo le sue intorno alla sua vita.

“S- S- Salve! Avete bisogno di qualcosa?”  
Aveva domandato intimorita la giovane barista.

“Sì signorina, due caffè amari e due croissant, di cui uno al cioccolato fondente e l’altro alla marmellata di ciliegie.”  
Aveva parlato Papillon educatamente.

“Va bene, arrivano subito!  
Li volete mangiare qui oppure preferite portarli via?”  
La barista ora parlava con un tono più disinvolto, rassicurata dalla cordialità dell’uomo, il quale non sembrava pronto a ferirla.

“Stiamo qui a mangiare.  
Ha un tavolo per due?”  
Aveva chiesto Mayura con un tono di voce gentile.

“Sì, certamente. Potete accomodarvi in quel tavolino rotondo di fianco alla finestra… Quello con vicino quel grande vaso colmo di fiori rosa. Va bene?”

“Sì è perfetto.”  
Aveva risposto Papillon.

“La vostra ordinazione vi verrà servita al più presto.”

> ❤️ <

“Ecco i vostri caffè amari, il croissant al cioccolato fondente e il croissant alla ciliegia.  
A voi, bon appétit!”

“Grazie!”

Una volta che il cameriere se n’era andato, i due avevano cominciato a consumare il pasto.

“Mayura, ti piace?”

“Sì, è squisito.”  
Aveva risposto lei asciugandosi delicatamente le labbra con il tovagliolo.  
“Spero che anche il tuo sia buono quanto il mio”  
Continuava.

“Sì sì, è delizioso.  
Ma sai cos’è ancora più buono?”  
Ammiccò lui con un sorriso divertito e un occhiolino.

“No, mhp—”

Ma prima ancora che lei potesse finire la risposta, lui l’aveva baciata sulle labbra, probabilmente per l’ennesima volta nella giornata.

Ella inizialmente era sorpresa, ma ben presto si era sciolta nel bacio.

Una volta che i due si erano divisi, lui aveva ripreso parola:  
“Tu, sei tu tesoro.  
Buon anniversario, o forse è meglio dire, buon primo mese della nostra relazione!”

Lei ridacchiò e rispose semplicemente:  
“Grazie mille, anche a te!”

E poi si erano riuniti in un nuovo bacio.

La gente tutt’intorno aveva capito quanto i due si prendessero cura l’uno dell’altra e che non erano solo dei noti terroristi pronti a fare del male a poveri cittadini innocenti senza un apparente motivo, ma anche una bellissima coppia.  
Una coppia innamorata.  
Per la quale l’uno andrebbe ai confini della terra pur di rendere felice l’altro.

> ❤️ <


End file.
